When we're married
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: One shots of nostalgia and Erotica couples, more nostalgia than anything. The time varies depending on the story, some chapters they will be in their flurries, some in their teens, some in their twenties, thirties. You get the point.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I have finally made up my mind to separate my Sekaiichi Hatsukoi and Junjou Fanfics, so here is my new Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fanfiction. I will only be writing about Yukina, Kisa, Onodera, and Takano. Also I will be adding a child to the story for Takano and Onodera, his name is Koki. This will be an M-preg situation and like my old stories with Mio, his age will vary depending on the story. Also sometimes the stories may be placed before he was born yet.**

**Now onto the story.**

**•••••**

**"**Koki! Let's go, we need to get to the park by 10 or else the lines will be long!" Masamune yelled from the doorway of their hotel room. Ritsu was just in front of him slipping on his left shoe and Koki was in his room finishing brushing his teeth, struggling to speed up his morning reutine.

"Just a second!" He yelled while spitting out the extra foam in his mouth from his tooth paste. He quickly wiped his mouth and grabbed his phone which was sitting on the night stand and ran out to his waiting parents. Masamune looked up and Ritsu smiled. Koki looked so much like both if his parents. He had green eyes like Ritsu but they were shaped more like Masamune's, his skin was pale like his papa, Ritsu's, and his body lacked a little bit in muscle but he was tall and had jet black hair like his dad, Masamune. It was a mixture of both and personality wise, he had his dad's humour, his papa's anxiety, and both of their inteligence.

"Sorry." Koki appologise, slipping on his shoes. Yesterday and the day before they spent their whole time in a plane flying from Tokyo Japan to Orlando Florida, U.S. They told Koki they were taking him to DisneyWorld and dispite his maute age of 15 he was still excited as a five year old to be at the parks. Today they were going to HollyWood Studios, and Koki was already so excited he looked as though he would be his pants.

"Let's go" Ritsu guided his son out of the door and Masamune followed close behind. The tallest of the group slipped on his aviator sun glasses and grabbed his husbands hand. They had promised seventeen years ago that once they were settled in and had a child, they would bring them to Disney world. Well here they were today bringing their son to the happiest place on earth.

"Koki," Masamune tapped his sons shoulder and the teen turned around to see his father holding a green card with a white duck in a blue outfit on it. Ritsu had one with a tall lanky dog type character that had two large buck teeth and Takano had one with a short little black mouse wearing red shorts.

When they reached the park and checked themselves in, Koki nearly ran to the tallest building in the park. It was modelled after a hotel and the title "tower of terror" was in big bold letters on the front. The people who worked a the ride were dressed in green bell hop uniforms and when they greeted them, Ritsu was the only one who responded, being him the only one who spoke English.

"This place is kind of freaky" Ritsu had to admit in the line. Every once in a while there were speakers placed in the bushes surrounding the line for the ride that would play eeri music and the screams coming from the people on the ride could be heard clear as day.

When the family finally reached the inside of the building, which led to the ride, a woman in a uniform asked "how many sir?" In English. Ritsu responded with a polite "three" and the woman nodded directing them to enter a dark room.

There was another bell hop standing by the entrance and Koki had noticed that the further you advance in the ride, the freakier the bell hops were. A devilish smirk creeped into his lips and he looked at his papa through the corner of his eye.

The doors shut and a video began to play. Neither Masamune or Koki were listening but the dad was watching and Ritsu was listening intently. He would explain the video once they left the room but before the doors opened, a mans evil laughter filled the room and the lights went out. Koki stepped forward and yelled "boo!" While reaching out to jump start his papa. Ritsu jumped what seemed like ten feet in the air and yelp. His heart stopped for a moment and both Masamune and Koki busted out laughing.

"That was good!" Masamune chuckled and Koki nodded "you should've seen your face! I got you good!" Ritsu rolled his eyes but laughed at himself for a moment before guiding his family once again out the door. They waited in line for about five more minutes and Ritsu explained what the short video was saying. Finally they reached the ride.

"Row two please, row two" a woman ordered to the family, moving on to the next one. They boarded the ride and sat down in a small boxes room. There were three rows sideways and two rows front to back. The front on the elevator, were the doors should be, was an open wall which allows the passengers to see out. The doors closed and everyone buckled the seat belts. Koki was actually begin to get a little nervous but there was no turning back now.

The elevator lifted until a large screen was in front of them. Ritsu grabbed into his husbands hand and Masamune smirked. You couldn't help but be a little scared on this ride because you knew something was going to happen, but you didn't know when. Every passing second was agonising nervousness until a black screen appeared and everything went silent. The elevator jolted for a second before it began to fall. Ten feet. Fifteen, twenty, until it stopped and lurched up. Koki felt butterflies fill his stomach and he screamed along with the rest of the passengers.

Ritsu was covering his mouth in the middle of a blood curdling scream and Masamune was watching him, laughing his ass off at the sight. The elevator stopped for a second and they all thought it was done before it dropped once more.

Finally the ride had stopped and they were free to exit the small boxed room. Masamune was laughing and both Koki and Ritsu were shaking. Ritsu, in fear, Koki, with adrenaline.

"That was amazing! I want to go again!" Koki shouted. Ritsu looked at his son and stopped dead in his tracks.

"_No_!"


	2. After the shower

**the scene after Takano and Onodera have Sex in the shower. just my way of playing it out in my head. :)**

"Sorry," Takano mumbled "I haven't gotten a goodnights sleep in a week..." His voice faded away at the end of the sentance. Onodera began to panick and futilely tried shaking the man awake but he was already passed out on his shoulder.

"T-Takano-San?" No responce. Onodera huffed and looked away thinking back to what An-chan had said earlier that evening. He couldn't quite wrap his head around it, and that's what made him most upset.

_What kind of a face do I make when I think of Takano-San? _

He waited a little while then tried shaking Takano awake once more but he wouldn't budge. He was out like a light. Onodera grumbled and reached up, twisting the shower off and letting himself just sit for a second. He soon began to get cold and shivered, looked around for warmth. He groaned and pushed Takano over to the side, letting his back rest against the wall of the shower. Quickly he got up and retrieved two towels from the closet, and wrapped one around his waist. He hoisted Takano up and wrapped one arm around his side, walking the sleeping man over to the sink counter top and propped him up. Using the other towel he padded the man dry, then tied the towel around his hips.

As he opened the door to the bathroom, steam rolled out into the hallway and out, making the air suddenly cooler and less muggy. It became a little bit easier to breathe through your nose. The mirror began dripping with condensation of the steam and everything was becoming moist. Onodera felt the droplets of water that fell to his arms from his hair become cold and he shivered once again.

_I should dry his hair too or else he might get a cold_...

So begrudgingly, he dragged his boss's body over to the toilet. The younger man shut the stool so it was more like a chair now, and sat down, sitting Takano right in front of him, facing away towards the shower. His back cept slouching over which made such a task even more difficult. He grabbed a towel from the hamper, figuring it would be fine if he used it just for a few seconds, and rubbed down Takano's sopping mop of black hair. Once he was done and lifted the towel he had to hold in a laugh.

The man's hair was stuck up in little spikes in every direction. He looked like a wet cat that shook it's body dry after getting a bath. Onodera ran his hands through the messy locks, taming them down a little bit, and then through the towel back in the hamper and stood up.

_It'll be okay if I just leave him here while I go change right? Oh...but my clothes are all wet...well if I run over to my appartment then I can just get some pyjamas then run back and get him dressed and-... his door is probably going to be locked and I don't know where he keeps his key... Shit...Well I guess it can't be helped. I'll just wear some of his clothes..._

So Onodera left his sleeping boss sitting up against the toilet while he quick ran into Takano's room in search of clothes. The top dresser drawer was full of underwear, socks, belts, and neckties. The one under it was divided by a piece of wood built into the drawer. One side was t-shirts that he never wore unless he was sitting around home doing nothing, and he other side was full of pyjamas. Onodera rummaged through it a little bit and found a really old pair of sweatpants that looked way too small for Takano. He slipped those on and looked around for a shirt, but when he couldn't find one he remembered.

_Oh yeah, he doesn't sleep with shirts_..._learned that the hard way..._

Looking a little more he found an thin grey t-shirt. It was still really big on him but it would do for one night. Actually it was really comfy and smelled like Takano which made Onodera feel all fluffy inside. Just when he was about to go back and retrieve his neighbour, curiosity struck him. He debated with himself for a while but soon couldn't help himself. He opened the rest of the drawers and looked around. It's not like he was trying to be some freaky stalker but it would be nice to know where his lover kept which clothes wear...

Starting at the third drawer he saw it was full of folded cardigans, dress shirts and other more formal clothes. Under it was a drawer full of all sorts of pants from basketball shorts, to khakis, to back dress pants, back to just normal blue jeans. All of them folded and sorted by types and color. He even noticed a pair of very familiar jeans folded on the top. They were Takano's favorite pair of jeans and he always wore them.

The fifth and final drawer was on the bottom and almost touching the ground. When he pulled that open, it was empty all except for a smaller white T-shirt and a pair of light-blue blue jeans that were folded neatly next to a wound up belt. Onodera had to take a double take because for a second his eyes seemed to desieve him, but alas he realised what he was seeing was true. They were his clothes in Takano's dresser drawer, the ones he had been looking for for about a week, but they were all alone. Onodera pulled the drawer out completely and saw that there was a little green sticky note on the way corner of it. He picked it up and read the the familiar small hurried writing on the top.

_"Onodera's drawer. Happy Valentines day." _

For a second, Onodera stopped breathing. His cheeks burned up and his arms were suddenly covered in goosebumps. But valentines day was already long passed due. Was he saving it for a year that Onodera would be more comfortable with their relationship? Dispite what he wanted to feel in his heart, Onodera was overtaken by a swelling of happiness. For some odd reason, the smile on his face just didn't want to go away.

He put the sticky note back where it belonged and shut the drawer. Standing up he walked back to the bathroom and found Takano on the ground in a really strange position. Drool dribbled down from the corner of his mouth, dispite the fact that his lips were sealed together. Onodera groaned and grabbed a washcloth, wiping the man's face and the floor. Setting his hands on his hips he decided on how he would lift the man off the ground. When he tried lifting the upper portion of his boss, the man only got so far up then flopped back down.

_What the hell? I could do this just a few minutes ago... _

He pushed Takano's back to a wall and tried lifting his from there, but the effort was fruitless. He tried pulling him up to a standing position by dragging him up from under the armpits, but nothing happened.

"What the hell? Why are you so damn heavy now?" He lifted his neighbours arm and tried dragging him out, which seemed to be easier. But came had to stop when he got out of the bathroom because they were heading into the kitchen rather than the direction of the bedroom. Carefully he stepped over Takano and began dragging him by the feet. Good thing the floors weren't carpeted.

When they finally reached he bedroom, summoning all of his strength, somehow Onodera managed to pull his lover onto the bed. He pulled the loose towel off of his hips and found a pair of sweats that he new for a fact Takano wore to bed because he had seen him wearing them quite often.

He lifted up one leg like he was slipping on the shoe of Cinderella, and pulled it through the left foot hole, then did the same for the right. Sliding them up he was finally finished and rolled the man over to his side of the bed. Brushing his hands off he sighed and looked at the slumbering man. He looked so peaceful. The very sight of someone sleeping made Onodera almost fall asleep on the spot.

_Could I maybe just...sleep here tonight? No! No! What am I thinking?! That will only give Takano the wrong idea! And then he'll...ah but I'm so tired...and after all, I did dress him and put him to bed and everything. I deserve to sleep now...maybe I'll just..._

Climbing into bed, Onodera fluffed his pillow and pulled the covers up. For some reason though, something just didn't feel right. Sleeping in the same bed as Takano without being touched at all...

Grabbing the man's free arm and pulling it over his neck as a sort of blanket or source of heat and comfort, Onodera hummed. Closing his eyes and sinking into the pillow he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


End file.
